


Smutty Short Stories (MxM)

by wood_smoke



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wood_smoke/pseuds/wood_smoke
Summary: Just a collection of short stories, all of them gay and all of them sexual.





	1. Ryder x Mr. Church

I stared at Mr. Church's ass, smiling. Damn, I'm getting horny... I wonder if I could get his attention. He turned and stared me right in the eye, giving me a silent warning. I bit my lip, making him turn back quickly. I looked around the classroom, considering my options. I could make a paper airplane and throw it at someone, but that seems a bit too cliche.

Yanking someone's hair is too mean, and kicking someone's chair is too obnoxious. Making a tower of books is too hard, and yelling out some random thing is something I've done far too many times. Damn it, I need to get his attention! I look to my right. I spot the girl next to me sneaking a piece of gum into her mouth.

I give her a small nudge and whisper, "Can I have a piece?" She glares back. "What's in it for me?" I sigh. "Come on, please? Is there something you want?" "Just give me a piece next time you have gum. Deal?" "Deal!" She hands me a piece beneath the table.

Within five minutes, I have a large bubble, just waiting for Mr. Church to find. He finally turns, raising his eyebrows. "Ryder, you know gum is banned. That's detention for you." I giggle, thinking 'Victory!' I excitedly wait for the bell to ring, shuffling in my seat. As the time passes, I get more and more impatient.

The bell rings. Everyone gets up quickly, rushing out. I lean forward, smiling at Mr. Church. He tsks. "You're always asking for trouble, aren't you? Naughty boy." I sit on my desk, licking my lips. "Come here." He commands. I quickly run to him, coming to a stop right in front of him.

"On your knees." I obey, a tent forming in my own pants. He unzips his pants, letting his dick out. "Go on, suck it." I slowly take his length into my mouth, making him groan. He puts his hand on my head, forcing it deeper. He grips my hair. "Ugh... damn, you're so good."

He pushes my head away. "Strip, get on the desk, and show me your ass." I pull my clothes off, bending over the desk. He secures my hands behind me with his belt, using his tie to blindfold me. He leans down to whisper in my ear. "Are you ready, princess?"

He gives my ass a hard smack, making me gasp. I moaned as he pushed his thick cock inside me, making my insides burn. He thrusts forward as I squirm under him. "Ah, you're always so tight..." He pushes in deep, hitting my prostate. I yell out, gripping the desk.

"P-please!" "Please what?" Mr Church teases me. "Please... cum inside me!" I hear him groan, feeling him twitch. With a few final thrusts, his seed spills into me. I cum with him, panting hard. "Good boy..."


	2. Aaron x Daniel

Father X Son

Aaron - 36 yrs. old

Daniel - 18 yrs. Old

Told from Daniel's POV 

\---------------------------

"Hey, what are you doing?" My dad asks, leaning on the doorway. "Um, what does it look like I'm doing?" I reply as I pick out a different shade of colored pencil. "Well damn, I was just curious. Anyway, dinner is ready. Come on and have some." "Okay, just give me a few minutes. I have to finish this character." He finally leaves, letting me complete my drawing.

Dinner is boring. We make small talk, eat whatever monstrosity dad managed to make, and just go to bed. But tonight is a bit different. It feels like dad is trying to get me to say more, or at least trying to say more himself. "So, how has school been going?" "Uh... good, I guess." "You interested in any girls?" "Surprisingly, no. I guess I haven't met the right one."

He keeps trying to keep the conversation alive, and it starts getting on my nerves. "Dad, are you okay?" "What? Yeah, I'm fine." I shrug, getting up. "Well, I'm done. Good night, dad." "Good night Danny." "Aw dad, I'm not little anymore! My name is Daniel!" He just chuckles, cleaning up the table. I sigh, heading upstairs to my room.

That night, I lock my door and get out my laptop. I turn on some random porn, slowly stroking myself. I moan at the feeling, watching intently. But a random ad at the corner of the screen catches my attention. It's gay porn... should I try it? I mean, it can't hurt just to see if it makes me feel anything, right?

So I look up gay porn, and I shiver at the sight. There's a different feeling now. I turn a video on and start watching, and the feeling grows. I start jerking myself, and I realize I'm more turned on by this. I moan louder, completely forgetting my dad might be able to hear. Than I fantasize about being the bottom, and I cum in an instant.

I pause for a second in shock. Am I gay? No. No way. More importantly, did dad hear? Oh god, I'll never be able to live it down if he did. I clean up and crawl into bed, hoping everything would just be normal. It wasn't.

The next morning, dad looks... smug? As if he just proved he was right about something. But I avoid eye contact, unable to get the previous night out of my head. Out of nowhere, dad breaks the silence. "Daniel, have you ever liked a boy?" I quickly try to play it off, hoping he'll buy it, by saying "You mean like a friend? Sure. I'm not gay, though." He grins. "Is that so?"

I gulp nervously. "Yes. That's how it is." Luckily, he changes the subject. "You know, it's the weekend. We should do something together." "Oh, okay. Like what?" "Hmm... " suddenly dad is a bit too close for comfort. "Well, we could go to an amusement park. I know you like those." "Okay!" I get up quickly. I've been told that I'm easily excited. When we get to the park, dad wraps his arm around me. For some reason, I'm much more conscious of the small action than I've ever been before.

I like it. And I can't figure out why.

For the majority of our day, we get on scary rides and play games. On one ride, I squealed and hugged dad so hard I'm not sure if he could breath. I was scared, okay?! Anyway. After we're done with the ride, I apologize, but dad doesn't seem to mind. If I didn't know any better, I might have thought he liked it.

When we get home, I'm more wound up than before. I'm dashing around like a child, giggling, but dad stops me all of a sudden and backs me up onto a wall. I blush at his closeness, looking up at him shyly. He smiles down at me. "Wanna know a secret?" "Wh-what?" I stutter, increasingly nervous.

He leans down to whisper in my ear. "I heard you last night." I gasp, covering my face with my hands in embarrassment. "Now tell me again... have you ever liked a boy?" "N-no! I mean... I don't know... maybe..." He triumphantly grins at me, knowing he has me under his thumb. I gasp as his lips meet mine.

I freeze up, unable to move. He bites my lip gently, reaching down to cup the tent in my pants. "You're so sexy, princess..." I shiver, moaning gently. I can't speak, I'm too overwhelmed. He picks me up with my erection pressing against his, causing me to get even more turned on. He carries me to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

I end up on the bed, with dad hovering over me. He slides his warm hands up my shirt, pulling it up and off of me. He slides my pants off as well, leaving me only in my boxers. I feel vulnerable, but also extremely aroused. I can see that he's having trouble controlling himself. "Is this okay? I don't want to do anything bad to you..." I nod eagerly, impatient.

"Stay here." He leaves me for one second, then comes back with something in his hands I can't see. "What's that?" "Don't worry. Turn around and put your hands on the headboard." I obey, getting strangely turned on by his actions. "Hey, what are you doing?" He starts tying my hands to the headboard, leaving me even more helpless. Instead of answering my question, he says simply, "We need a safe word. It's red, okay? If I'm doing something that isn't okay with you, just say it." "Okay..."

He than takes a blindfold and puts it over my eyes. "Oh, and call me daddy." I smile at the thought, nodding my head. I can feel him sliding my boxers off, feeling my ass. "Good boy..." I hear his belt unbuckling, and his pants dropping to the floor. "One second." I hear a drawer being opened, and a bottle being popped open.

"I'm going to prepare you, okay?" I nod nervously. He starts to slide a finger inside of me, and it doesn't really hurt, but it feels strange. I squirm a little, and dad has to use his other hand to hold me still. "There you go..." he pushes in another finger, and it burns a little. After a few minutes, it doesn't hurt anymore, and a third finger enters me. "Ow..." "I'm sorry princess. Don't worry, it's gonna feel good soon."

Than his finger brushes against a small spot inside me, and I push back on his fingers to get them deeper. "Ah!" I can almost feel him grinning. "There it is." I turn into a moaning mess, rocking my hips back to feel more. He pulls his fingers out, leaving me with an empty feeling. "I'm a lot bigger than my fingers, so do you think you're ready?" "Yes, daddy!"

He rubs his tip against me teasingly, pulling back when I try to push back and make him hurry up. "Ah, ah. You have to wait, princess." He finally eases his tip inside of me, and it hurts more than I thought it would. I groan in pain, waiting for the pleasure to come. He carefully pushes in the rest, waiting for me patiently.

"Y-you can move..." I say shakily, still not used to the large intrusion. He slowly pulls out, leaving a stinging feeling, then pushes back in. Slowly, the pain fades. "Don't worry princess, it'll feel better soon." As he pushes in deeper, he brushes against that spot again. I moan, clutching the sheets in pleasure. He starts to go faster, making me gasp and moan.

He flips me over, pulling me towards his chest and thrusting deeper. He's careful to hit my prostate every time, pushing me closer to my climax. "I- I'm close..." I pant, tugging at the ropes. "Don't cum yet. I'll tell you when you can." I try desperately to hold back, eager to please. I breathe harder, clenching my teeth.

"I can't..." "Okay princess, you can cum." I clench around his length, seeming to trigger his own release. His warm cum flows into me, causing me to cum with him. We relax our bodies, panting together. "Good boy."


	3. Aaron x Daniel Cont.

It's been a week since we first fucked. We haven't done it again yet, but Dad keeps squeezing my butt, giving me kisses, and hugging me. It's more than obvious he wants a second go. I'd let him, but I've had to study, and I don't have much time for him, especially since it's spring break and my friends keep nagging me to hangout with them.

I don't mind, but I do want to spend more time with Dad. He's getting antsy, and so am I to be honest. It's a Sunday morning, and after lying in bed being bored for a couple hours, I finally get up and start making breakfast. I squeal at the feeling of strong arms wrapping around me from behind, but it's just dad. My feet leave the floor as he picks me up, hugging me tight.

"Put me down!" I laugh, squirming around in his arms. "But you're so huggable, you're like a little stuffed animal!" "I'm not small, you're just huge!" He kisses my cheek, puts me down, and takes silverware and plates from the cupboard. "You're like a tiny dog. You think you're big, but you're just tiny and cute." I huff angrily. "I am not!" "Yeah, sure you aren't. Anyway. You aren't hanging out with your friends today, are you?" "Nah, most of 'em have church today. Why?"

"Eh, no reason." We fall into an awkward silence, eating breakfast without another word. When I'm done, I can't shake the feeling that dad is watching me. Like he's waiting for something. I head up to my room, and he comes in a little while later. He gives me a bag that I can't see into. "Do you mind changing into this?" "Huh? What is it?" "You'll see." He smiles, leaving the room.

I open the bag, taking out the contents. Whoa.

\------------------------

I can't believe he wanted me to wear this... I shyly peek into his room. "Do I have to wear this?" "Not if you aren't comfortable with it, but I like it." I step inside, revealing the embarrassing outfit he had given me. I had on cat ears, a small tail, and lacy underwear that said "Meow" in cursive. Just the thought of it made me blush. "Aw, you're so cute. Come to daddy." He holds his hands out for me.

I climb into bed next to him, trying not to think about what I was wearing. He ruffles my hair, hugging me close. "You know, I'm more than ready for round two." "Me too..." I blush, getting turned on. He quickly flips himself on top of me, hovering above me. He leans down to kiss me, bringing his hips down to grind against mine.

I pull at his shirt, and he bends to help me get it off. He pulls off my underwear, throwing it to a corner of the room. He pulls his own pants off, reaching to the nightstand and getting a bottle of lube. He slips a finger inside me, making sure to not hurt me.

Slowly, we get to three fingers, and I can't wait any more. "Please, daddy!" He chuckles, taking his fingers out. "Okay, princess." He slowly slides into me, causing a burst of pain. I try to relax, getting used to his length. He holds still, waiting for me even though he's eager. After a minute or two, I'm ready. "Okay, you can move."

He slowly pulls out, surprising me when he rams back in. He hits my prostate spot-on, making me moan. He lifts my legs up, thrusting deeper. "I'm sorry princess, I just can't wait." He keeps going faster, making me squirm and moan each time. I can feel myself getting closer to my release, tensing up.

"I'm close, princess..." "Ah... Me too!" He thrusts inside a few more times, pushing us both to our peak. I moan loudly, cumming with him. He sighs, looking down at me. He grins. "Ah, I missed that." He lays down next to me, petting my hair. "When are we gonna do this again?"


	4. Morgan x Justin

"Okay Morgan, are you ready?" "Wait!" I do up the last button, rushing out. "Okay, we're about to go on. You got everything, right?" "Yeah. The new outfits are hard to put on, but I got it!" After a few minutes, the girls group walks backstage, out of breath. "Hey, boys. You're on." The leader of the girls group says, patting my shoulder as she walks by.

We march onstage, earning wolf whistles and whoops from the perverts watching. It sucks, but it pays the bills. I remind myself to smile as I take my place on stage next to my best bro Regan. He's cool. The song hurts my ears, but I'm used to it at this point. They never play music that's actually good, mainly because they only need sexy music.

They crowd cheers as I manage to turn upside down on my pole. It hurts my legs, and they'll be all red after this. After what feels like forever(but is actually like fifteen minutes at most), the song ends and we leave the stage. We'll go back on in a little while, but for now I'm covered in sweat and I have to take a break. Next on is another girls group. This is a rather small club, so we can get away with creating groups of just three or four. It's nice.

"Morgan, do stretches with me," Regan beckons. I smile, sinking into the splits next to him. "Yes Morgan, everyone here can do the splits. Actually practice, would you?" I sigh, begrudgingly practicing a dance we had been planning together. After a few more shifts onstage, we finally get to leave, and Regan invites me to get a drink with him before I go home.

"Come on, you don't even have to change out of your uniform yet. Please?" "Ugh, fine, but it's your job to babysit me if I get drunk." "Deal!" You'd think Regan and I would hook up, but we're both subs and that just doesn't work. Not five minutes after ordering out drinks, a tall man approaches us.

"Hey there. I saw you two on stage, what are your names?" Now, I'd usually brush him off or just tell him to go away. But this man was gorgeous. Not like a girl, I mean he was handsome as hell. I clear my throat. "I'm Morgan. This is Regan. We work here." He smiles, taking an empty seat next to me. I glance at Regan, and he just smiles and mouths "Go on!"

I turn back to this man. "Sorry, I'm Justin. Perhaps you recognize me, I run a jewelry business?" "Wait, what's your last name?" "Parrish." "You run Parrish Jewelry?!" "Yeah, I do." "No way. I always shop there." "Well, I'm glad you like my jewelry. It's all checked by me, you know, before it goes into the store."

I grin. "I have to say, I didn't expect a rich guy like you to be in a place like this." He shrugs. "I like men. I'm single. I don't see what's wrong with being here." I giggle. "Couldn't you afford your own personal stripper?" "I could. But I think I'd like you better than any other stripper. "Oooo, has that pickup line worked before?" "I don't know, you're the first person I've said it to."

"Wow, you really do want me in your bed." "Aw come on, I want more than that. Morgan, I'd love to be in a legitimate relationship with you." I quickly finish my drink at set it on the table. "How about this. I'll go to your place and we'll have a little fun, and in the morning we'll see how I feel about that." He grins "Sounds good." He leads me out to his car, being a gentleman and opening the door for me. "Why, thank you."

When we get to his place, I'm impatient and horny. He wastes no time in leading me to his bedroom, pulling off my clothes and pushing me onto the bed. "I'm gonna prep you, okay?" I nod eagerly, waiting. He slowly pushes a lubed-up finger inside me, and I'm far from being a virgin, so it's not that bad. We finally get to three fingers, and he's teasing my prostate far too much.

He's got me completely helpless beneath him, and he knows it. He pulls his fingers out and slowly slides his huge cock inside, making me gasp. It's the biggest I've ever had the pleasure of feeling, and it's stretching me out. "Come on, move!" I plead, earning a sharp thrust from Justin that hit my prostate perfectly.

I gasp, moaning into the pillows. "Good boy..." He grips my hips, driving deeper. He's fucking me into the mattress, showing me no mercy, and I'm loving it. I can feel him twitching inside me, and he slows down before he can cum. He lifts me up, pulls out, turns me around, pushes me against the wall and slams back inside.

I'm quickly driven to my limit, crying out. "I'm gonna cum!" I yell, knowing he's close too. His hot seed flows into me, causing me to cum with him. I pant, finished. "How do you feel now?" Justin grins. "Ask me again in the morning."


	5. Alexander x Jason

My life is perfect. My dad buys me whatever I want, I can do whatever I want, and no one can touch me. It doesn't even matter that I'm gay, because I'm still perfect in the eyes of my father. I have three monitors just in my room that I mostly use for movies and gaming, two laptops, at least seven different gaming consoles, basically everything I could ever want. And when I grow up, I'll just take over dad's company. Easy.

I start the day like any other. I hop out of bed, dash down the hall, (like I do every day) looking for something fun to do. Someone to mess with. I skid to a stop next to my father, who is busy doing some paperwork. "Daddy, I want a Switch!" "Alright, you can have it, Alex. I'll get it for you when I'm done, alright?"

"Okay!" Giggling, I run off. I end up in the garden, giggling and picking random flowers. I know Dad doesn't like when I pick the flowers he likes, so I avoid those, although the roses are so tempting. I make a small flower crown made of daisies and tulips, humming happily as I carefully place it on my head. A butler approaches me out of nowhere. "Excuse me, Sir Alexander, your father would like to see you."

"Um, what?" "I haven't a clue, sir. He simply told me to summon you." "But I was just in there. What could he possibly want to say?" "Sir, I have no explanation for you." "Well, okay then." I get up, the butler following close behind. But before we get to his office, the butler shoves me into a closet. "Hey-" Before I can scream, or even say anything, a cloth is tied over my mouth, silencing me.

I writhe around, kicking and hitting, but whoever is doing this is way stronger than I am. The quickly restrain me, despite my silent protests. A blindfold is tied over my eyes, and I'm carried away, even while I'm still struggling. They set me down, and I hear the doors of a car close. Desperately, I try to find an exit, but my hands are tied behind my back, my feet are tied together, and I think I'm in the trunk of a car.

Shaking in fear, I start to cry. I could have avoided this! After what I think is a few hours, the car comes to a stop. I flinch as I hear the trunk being opened, knowing I'm completely helpless and at the mercy of my kidnapper. Surprisingly, though, they aren't hurting me, whoever they are. They gently pick me up, and even though I'm thrown over someone's shoulder, it's not rough and they haven't left so much as a scratch on my body.

But I shiver when I realize; if I'm being sold, if I'm harmed I'll sell for less. I'm sat in a chair, and they bind my legs and hands before taking off all the ropes. My blindfold and gag are removed, and I look around in fear. I'm in a dark, dimly lit room, with a small group of people murmuring to each other in the corner. "...no, we have to ask for more than that. He's more valuable, we have to get as much money as we can out of him."

"Where am I?!" I scream, causing a couple of people to glance in my direction before returning to their conversation. "He's a brat, should we just gag him?" "NO!" I yell, viciously tugging at the ropes on the chair. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" One of them roars, making me shrink back. I'm so scared, I almost pissed myself when he yelled at me. Starting to really panic, I let out a strangled sob.

I start to cry, ignoring the group's disapproval. One of them seems a bit concerned, as if he actually cares about how I'm feeling. "Ugh, someone get him to just shut up." One of them mutters, looking at his friends expectantly. Begrudgingly, one of them stomps towards me, bringing out a knife. I shriek, closing my eyes tightly. "Wait, hold on." I open my eyes to find of the guys stopping him. "Come on, if we hurt him he'll know."

The guy who had a knife grumbled, walking away as the guy who stopped him turned to me. He's the one who kept looking at me. "Hold still, brat." He gets down to untie my restrains, but promptly picks me up. "Put me down!" I yelp, trying in vain to kick and hit him. "Come on, we're doing this whether you struggle or not, so just relax."

He brings me to another room and shuts the door. There's no one else in there, and there's one bed in the middle of the room. I quickly realize what he wants. "NO! RAAAPE!" I struggle harder than I ever had before, kicking and screaming. "Relax, brat! I'm not gonna rape you!" "You're just saying that so I won't fight you!" "I can see why you'd think that, but I'm not lying." He throws me onto the bed. I run to the door, but it's locked.

I pound on it and scream, but the man just sighs and brings me back to bed. "Just stay here, and make my day a little easier, okay?" "Why should I listen to you?!" "Look here, brat, I'm having a tough day already, and I'm the one who can kill you whenever I want, so I suggest you SHUT THE FUCK UP." He growls.

I frown, my face scrunching up in sadness. I grab a blanket off the bed and toss it over myself, curling into a ball and humming my favorite song to myself. I scrunch my eyes tight, hoping that maybe it's all just a dream.

I hear the man sigh, and the bed dips as he takes a seat next to me.

I flinch away from him, humming louder. I yelp when he gently puts his hand on my shoulder, throwing the blanket off, scurrying to the corner of the room, and curling back up. "Leave me alone..." the tears in my voice are more than obvious.

He just sits on the bed, sighing and staring at me. "Stop looking at me..." I mutter, creeped out. "I'm your babysitter. If I stop looking at you, you might try something behind my back." I scoot further into the corner. "My name is Jason, by the way."

"I don't care." I bury my face in my knees. He gets up to squat beside me. "Hey, Alex. It's gonna be okay. The gang just wants your dad's money, you're going to be fine." "Huh?" "We're gonna tell your dad we kidnapped you, collect our ransom, and leave you alone." "Oh..." I relax a little.

"It's nothing personal, really. We just need money." "Why'd you pick me?" "Because you are the most important thing your dad has. We can get the most money out of you." I frown. "So I'm just some sort of cash cow?" "Basically, yes. You're the most valuable thing in this country, at least." "I'm not some THING!" "Sorry, sorry. That's just the way it is." I sigh. "Do you think he knows I'm gone yet?" "Probably not. There's a letter that we left on his desk, and you know how long he takes to address simple letters." "Damn. And he's busy today, too."

"Yup. You might be waiting for a while. Don't worry though, I'll make sure you get food and water. And bathroom breaks. The gang dumped all of the work of caring for you on me, so..." I sigh, letting my head lean back to sit against the wall.

Eventually, night falls. Awkwardly, my body reacts. See, right about now is when I start to watch porn, and my subconscious is making me horny. I'm back on the bed, and I shuffle around to hide my growing boner. "Can you please leave the room?" I ask Jason. "What? Why?" "I'm creeped out, just leave."

He squints at me, suspicious. "I don't believe you." "Come on, there isn't even a way to escape here! Just leave me alone!" "No. It's my job to watch you." I grumble, resting my head in my hands. Then I started to consider something.

I am a virgin, but I have stretched myself out pretty well. Of course, we'd need lube, but maybe they already have some? Acting as if I was bored and simply curious, I reached to see what was inside the nightstand seated near the but.

Jason quickly grabbed my hand, stopping me. "Hey, don't look there." "Why?" "Well, this is my room... I'd like it if you didn't look I'm there, yeah?" "Fine..." I grumble. Jason's face looks a little flushed, I notice. "Holy shit, are you blushing?" "What?! No!" He denies.

I sit still for a few seconds. Just when he thinks I'm going to stay where I am, I lunge for the drawer and yank it open. "No!" Jason tries to get to me, but it's too late. Inside is three different bottles of lube, along with a vibrator.

"Ugh, you really had to?" He pushes me away, shutting the drawer. "I hope you're proud of yourself." He finally notices my silence. "Hey, why are you so quiet?" There's a few minutes of silence between us before I blurt out, "Fuck me."

"What?" Jason blinks, confused. "Fuck me." I repeat, staring straight into his eyes. "Why? What the hell has gotten into you?" "I'm horny. That answers both of your questions." "No way, you can't mean that. I mean, are you a virgin?" "Well, yeah, but I'm stretched." I can tell he's turned on, as he's pitching a tent in his pants.

I go over to him, putting my hands on his shoulders and sitting in his lap, purposefully rubbing my ass against his dick. Still a bit surprised, Jason starts to kiss me, taking control and pushing me down onto the bed. He pulls off his shirt, revealing a breathtaking six-pack.

Wasting no time, he strips off mine as well, giving a little kiss to my neck. I wriggle out of my pants, making Jason smile. He pulls off his own jeans, grabbing some lube from his drawer and yanking off my boxers.

I started to get a little nervous. He's much bigger than my fingers, how much will it hurt? He slowly pushes one finger in. His fingers are bigger than mine, but it's not so bad yet. It starts to sting just a little when there's two, and it just hurts at three. He pushes his fingers right into my prostate, making me moan and push down onto them.

I can tell he's happy with my reaction. "Good boy... are you ready?" "Yes!" He pulls his fingers out, leaving me with a slight stinging feeling, but I'm quickly distracted by his dick pushing gently against my hole. "Okay, I'm gonna go in." I tense up as the tip pushes into me. "Y-you're so big!" I gasp, squirming. He keeps pushing, slowly and gently, until he reaches the hilt.

I grip his arm in pain. "Ah... Don't move yet!" After a few minutes, it's not so bad anymore. "Okay... move..." He slowly pulls out, stopping before he's all the way out, and pushes back in. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts..." He mutters to me. "You've bottomed before?" "No, but I've fucked enough people to know." That makes me giggle a little, distracting me from the pain a bit.

He pushes in further, and he hits my prostate. I moan, trying to pull him closer, and he just chuckles. "Does it feel that good?" "Yes!" I moan louder as he pushes my legs up to thrust in deeper.

He pulls out to flip me over, leaving me on my hands and knees while he pushes back inside of me harshly. My hands give out under me, but Jason wraps an arm around me for support. I can feel his dick start to twitch, and he slows to a stop. "Ugh, I'm not ready to cum yet." He holds still for a moment before starting to thrust again.

"You're so sexy..." He groans, running his hand down my back. He starts to thrust faster, making sure to hit my prostate every time. He starts stroking my dick, making sure I'm feeling my best, and he starts to twitch again. "I'm about to cum..." "Ah! Me too!" We cum together, and his warm cum spurts inside of me.

The door slams open. "You're fucking him without us?!"


	6. Jason x Michael x Kyle

I wasn't sure when Michael asked me to drink with him.

I'm still not sure.

It's just me, Jaxon, and Michael. And I'm starting to wonder if I should have faked an illness. Michael is almost completely drunk, and Jaxon isn't even trying to stop him. In fact, they're in the kitchen making pancakes out of ingredients that are quite clearly not meant for making pancakes. I'm just sitting at the table, quietly sipping my drink and trying to become invisible.

"Kyle, come help us!" Jaxon laughs. "What? N-no, you two have your fun." Despite my protests, Jaxon grabs my hand and pulls me into the kitchen. But Michael has already moved past his pancake project, occupying himself with filling a bowl with water from the fridge. "Gotta get a drink," he mumbles. "Mike, what the hell you doing, man?" Jaxon chuckles.

I take the bowl away, pouring out the water into the sink. "I shouldn't have come here..." "Aw, how cruel. Don't you like us?" Jaxon throws his arm around me. "Sure I do, but I like you better when you aren't babysitting a drunk Michael." I grumble. "Eh, Michael will be fine soon. He's got quick metabolism, and I think that's how that works." "Not really, but you go ahead and tell yourself that." But somehow, about an hour later, Michael is acting just a bit more sober.

I've accidentally drank a bit too much, and now I'm tipsy. I can almost feel my mind slowing down, and I don't like it. Michael stares into space for a second, than asks, "Kyle, you're gay, right?" "Um, yeah. But why are you bringing it up now?" Ignoring my question, Michael beckons Jaxon over and whispers something into his ear. A wide grin spreads across his face. "Hell yeah!" "Uh... what are you guys talking about?" I quickly get nervous.

Jaxon is the first to answer. "Kyle, how'd you feel about a threesome?" If I had a drink, I would have spit it out. "Excuse me, what?" "A threesome. Come on, it'd be fun." "Okay, you're both crazy. There's no way I'm letting you two fuck me." "Aw, why not? Imagine how full you would feel, Kyle." I shiver at the thought. "N-no... do you even have lube?" "I do, actually." Michael comments.

"B-but... It'd hurt!" "Only for a minute. And if you tell us to stop, we will. Isn't that right, Michael?" Michael nods in agreement. I look down at my feet. If I said yes, I wouldn't be able to walk for days. But... it would feel so good... "Fine. But you have to stop if I tell you to!" "Yes!" Jaxon hoots, pumping his fist in the air. Michael starts walking to the bedroom, gesturing for us to follow. I gulp nervously. No turning back now...

Jaxon pushes me onto my back on the bed while Michael gets the lube. Jaxon hovers over me, laying kisses all over my neck and pulling off my shirt. He quickly tugs off my pants and boxers, leaving me vulnerable. Michael pushes him out of the way, slowly pushing a finger into me. I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I've never had a threesome before... A second finger enters, then a third, making me gasp when it hits my prostate.

"Do you think you're ready?" "Y-yes..." Michael gets under me, easing his dick into me carefully. "Do you need me to stop?" "No, it's okay... " But I tense when Jaxon puts a finger in next to Michael's dick. Eventually, he manages to get three fingers inside. "Okay, I'm gonna go in now too." "Wait-" I'm quickly interrupted by a burning sensation as Jaxon enters me. I choke on air, digging my nails into his back.

"Sorry... give it a minute, okay?" He attempts to make me feel better. Trembling, I try to relax. They wait for me patiently, giving me little kisses all over my body to help distract me from the pain. "O-okay..." I nod, giving them permission to move. It still hurts, but it isn't as bad as before. Just when I think that this will only be painful for me, both of them hit my prostate. I moan, relaxing more, and I can tell that Michael and Jaxon are trying to make it better.

Slowly, they start thrusting faster, hitting my prostate each time. I become a moaning mess, letting myself be used by them. It doesn't hurt as much, and the stretching I'm feeling is nothing short of amazing. I can tell that Michael is close, and I'm not sure about Jaxon, but I'm pretty close as well. I cum with a moan, but they're not done.

They both start going faster, their groans increasing, as I collapse onto Michael's chest. I feel drained, but the feeling is just coming back. I can feel them both tense up, then warmth explodes inside me as they come together. It triggers my release again, making us all a sticky mess.

Jaxon pauses for a moment, as if considering something.

"Yup. I'm gay."


	7. Alex x Colin x Andrew

I've been living with the twins for a while now. I've gotten used to the occasional groping, ganging up on me to make me feel embarrassed, and perverted comments. Each of the twins have fucked me separately, but I'm planning on surprising them for their birthday with a threesome. My ass is going to be destroyed by the end of it, but I guess it's worth it. The entire day is a little nerve-wracking, as the anticipation is maddening, but by the end of the day I've got them in their room waiting for me.

I walk in, and they look up at me. "So, what did you want us here for?" Colin asks. My face turns red, and I find myself hardly able to speak. "W-well... see, for you birthday I wanted to... do some thing special..." I gulp nervously, pulling my shirt off as I continue. "I was planning on... on a threesome..." The twin's eyes widen, and they look back at each other. Evil grins spread across their faces, and Andrew grabs me and pulls me into his lap.

He starts kissing me while Colin gets some lube from the desk, and pulls my pants down. Soon, we're all naked, and the twins have got me laying on my back on the bed. Colin slips two fingers inside me, stretching me out, as Andrew watches with delight. Colin gets to three fingers, and decides I'm ready. He pushes inside me easily, making me give a small moan, and Andrew gets underneath me and pushes his fingers inside.

It burns. I've never had two dicks inside me, or even one and some fingers. It doesn't hurt that badly, but the pain comes back badly when Andrew pushes inside next to Colin. I let out a shaky moan, as it's hard to decide whether the pain or the pleasure is greater. They both hit my prostate, and the pleasure takes over. They start to go faster, and every thrust has me shaking and gasping.

"P-please! I'm close!" I wail. I can tell they are too, as they start going faster and more haphazardly. They release inside me, making me cum all over Colin's chest. They both slide out, leaving me with a sore ass. Andrew chuckles. "I gotta say, this birthday present is WAY better than the socks mom's giving to us."


	8. Eren x Levi

I stand on my tiptoes, stretching to reach the top of the window. I have to clean that last spot! Someone grabs me from behind, lifting me up so I can reach it. "Hey!" I protest, turning to see Eren holding me up. "Go ahead, clean it." He smiles. Blushing, I turn back and wipe the rest of the window. He puts me down with a stupid grin on my face. "Your hands had better be clean, Eren." "They sure are, Heichou." "Fine, just don't pick me up again." 'Aw, but you're so cute when you blush!"

"EREN! Show some respect!" I blush madly. "Okay, okay. I finished mopping the floor in the next room, Heichou." "Did you really? Let me see." I march over, opening the door. The lights are out, and the floor is in fact, not clean, or even wet. 'What is thi-" Eren shuts the door behind us, pulling me close to his chest and leaning down to kiss my neck.

"Eren, what are you doing?" I shiver, actually getting turned on. "Levi, I love you~" He coos into my ear, turning me around to kiss me. "Eren, it's the middle of the day!" I whine. "But Levi, no one is around today, we won't get caught!" He whines back, mocking my tone. "Ugh, FINE." "Good boy." Eren murmurs, laying little kisses all down my neck. I know he has kinks for this sort of thing, and I can't tell if I like it or not.

"Can I take you to my room?" Eren asks. "Sure, let's go." We rush off to is room, and he pushes me onto the bed. "Your bed isn't made!" I complain, but Eren just rolls his eyes. "We're gonna use red yellow green for safe words, okay?" "Okay." I nod, letting him strip off my clothes. "Remember, tell me if you don't like what I'm doing." He carefully chains my hands to the headboard, making a shiver run up my spine.

"What's your color, honey?" "Green..." I mutter, blushing. "Good boy." He flips me onto my stomach, my ass on display for him. He slowly slides a lubed-up finger inside me, making me tense up. He works it in and out, trying to find my prostate. He hits it, making me tug on the chains and squeal. He pushes in a second, stretching me out and teasing me. I try to move my body back, silently begging for more, but he pulls back whenever I try.

"Eren, please give me more!" I complain. "Be patient, baby boy." "...I'm not gonna call you Daddy." I say flatly. "Not yet, you mean. I'll wait." he chuckles, pushing his fingers against my prostate again and making me gasp. Deeming me ready, he pulls his fingers out lines himself up with my entrance.

With one hard thrust, he's inside, and I squeal and squirm around. He's huge, and the stretching is painful, but I can't say it doesn't feel good. He rams right into my prostate, making me moan and lurch forward. Not waiting for me, he quickly thrusts in and out with rough movements. Caught up in the moment, I don't even realize when I cry out, "DADDY!"

He chuckles darkly, kissing my back. "Such a naughty boy, aren't you?" He thrusts harder, making sure to hit my prostate every time. "Yes!" I cry out, my ass clenching as I get close. "D-Daddy, I'm gonna cum!" "Okay baby boy, cum with me." He groans, thrusting a few more times before releasing inside of me. I cum soon after, going limp on the bed.

"You called me Daddy." Eren grins. "Don't get used to it!" I throw a pillow at his face.


	9. Jamie x Christian

Today was no more special than any other day. I went to work in the morning, checked in, and did my job. I'm not complaining, though- I'm an assistant at a library, and they let me just sit and quietly read books whenever I have free time. But I feel... odd today. Am I sick? I mean, it doesn't feel bad, and I can't decide whether or not it feels good, but it's definitely bothering me.

And it stayed that way, until just after lunch. I was shelving books, per the norm, when the door opened and a wave of heat hit me. I fell to my knees, noticing a strong, sweet smell in the air. Mate. I thought with a shiver. My whole body trembled as someone hurried over to me, the smell getting stronger the closer they got. It was a tall, handsome man, definitely an alpha, staring down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a little smile, and I was way too far into the heat to respond like a normal human being. "Mate." I said simply. He chuckles, giving me a hug. "Yes, I'm your mate. Let's get you somewhere to nest, okay?" "No. Mate!" I protest. "Come on, I just met you, honey. I know we're mates, but let's do this right."

"I could give you what you want." Another alpha sneers. "Back off." My mate growls, hugging me closer to him. "But he wants to be mated. I'll give him that." The other alpha reaches for me, and my mate pushes me behind him and stands up, letting a low growl slip from his throat. "Don't make me teach you a lesson, stupid Alpha." He just chuckles, turning away. "Little omega, if this one won't mate you, I'll be right over here."

I just blink in shock, sitting behind my mate. He turns back to me, grabbing my wrist. "You want to mate so bad?" I quickly nod my head, eager. He drags me out to his car, pushing me into the passenger's side. "Tell me your name." "Jamie." I mumble. "I'm Christian. Nice to meet you, little mate." He leans over to give me a quick kiss before driving to his house. When we get there, he scoops me right out of the car, carrying me to his room and laying me onto the bed.

"Okay, last chance. Are you sure that you want this?" I keep nodding. "Okay." Christian strips off my clothes, chuckling at the slick dripping out of my ass. "Look at you, waiting so impatiently for me." I whine, sitting up to pull off his shirt. He gladly complies, and his pants coming off reveal a goddamn monster. I shiver at the thought of it going inside me, sinking a little further into my heat.

He carefully slips a finger into me, but I shake my head. "Just me fuck me!" I wail, gripping his shoulders. He just chuckles, moving around to try and find my prostate. He finds it, making me cry out. "Good boy." He gives me a kiss before lining himself up. He slowly pushes in, and I moan. It hardly even hurts, I just want to mate with him.

Sensing my impatience, he roughly thrusts in and out. He hits my prostate each time he pushes in, teasing me and pushing me to my limit fast. He kisses me, letting me let out my moans into his mouth. I can feel his desperation to mark me, kissing up my neck and giving me small nips as he snaps his hips forward.

He finally cums inside me, biting the space between my neck and shoulder, and I bite him back as I cum onto our chests. He collapses on top of me with a sigh. "I hope you don't hate me once you come out of your heat."


	10. William x Ronan

I look around the bar, waiting for anyone to ask for a drink. My ears were already conditioned to the pumping music, and my body was already used to the tight, revealing clothing that I had to wear when I was working here. I start wiping off a glass, glancing up as someone sits down. I don't usually notice customers, but this one is different. He's far more muscular than I am, way taller, and the white t-shirt under his leather riding jacket reveals an impressive six-pack.

Gulping nervously, I walk towards him. "What's your poison?" I ask jokingly, smiling. Staying silent for a second, I can feel him inspect me, and I'm pretty sure he's undressing me with his eyes. "Boys like you." He chuckles finally. "Excuse me?" I tilt my head in confusion. "Boys like you. Little ones, weak ones. They're my addiction." I smile, putting my elbows on the counter and my chin in my hands, leaning towards him. "Oh really?" "Yes, really." He growls. "Well, after my shift is over, why don't we see how well mother nature has blessed you?"

He chuckles back at me. "Alright, baby boy. I'll wait here." Sure enough, he waits patiently, following me out when I leave the bar. "So, take me to your place." I say, smiling up at him. "Sure thing. Here." He opens his car door for me, letting me get comfortable before taking me to his house. He leads me inside, letting me into his bedroom. "Woah, you're a kinky motherfucker." I whisper, gazing around at the toys he keeps. "Only for the perfect little boys." he whispers into my ear.

"Well, too bad." I grab his shoulders, and he lets me push him onto the bed. "I'm not a perfect little boy." I whisper into his ear, pulling his jacket and shirt off. Amused, he lets me strip the both of us naked. He hands me a bottle of lube, and I spread it over his member before sliding down onto it. We both moan as he gets all the way in, filling me up. He thrusts upwards, hitting my prostate perfectly.

"No, hold still." I protest, despite how good it felt. I lift myself up, bringing my hips down quickly, repeating the process until my knees hurt. Once I've tired myself out, he sits up and holds me close to him, starting to thrust up into me. I moan uncontrollably, hugging him tighter as I get closer to my release.

I can tell he's close too, as he starts going faster and rougher. It only takes him a few more thrusts before he cums inside me, triggering my own release. He lays down, stroking my hair gently as we both calm ourselves. "So, can I have your number?" He laughs.


	11. Kaito x Nathaniel

I gasp at Kaito. "Are you sure about this?" I ask worriedly, eyeing the vibrator in his hand. "Yes, I am. Go on, bend over." I nod and pose myself for him, letting him push it inside me. His plan was to control the vibrations while we were in public; and although the idea made me anxious, I can't deny the odd arousal that comes with it. He pulled my pants back up and put a light kiss on my neck, pulling me up to stand.

I was surprised that he didn't turn it on right away. We went to the mall, and the vibrator inside me didn't budge a bit. He took me to a chocolate shop and had me bring the candy we had chosen to the cashier. Just as I was putting the treats onto the counter, he turned the vibrator up to high. I gasp, my knees trembling. "Are you alright, Sir?" The cashier asks with worry. "Um, yes!" I squeak, quickly paying and rushing out.

I glare at Kaito. He just snickers and turns the vibrator down to low. "You are evil." I murmur, going to the next store. He takes us to as many stores as he can, turning the vibrator up at all the worst moments for me. I finally drag him to the bathroom. "Please, Kaito." I whine as he turns it to its highest setting. "I'm going to leave it there until we get home. If you cum before we get there, you aren't cumming again for a week." He challenges.

I squirm and moan for the whole car ride, moving so it doesn't press against my prostate. Once we get home, he takes it out of me with a grin. "Bend over on the spanking bench, baby." He purrs. I quickly bend over on it, letting him cuff my hands down so I stay. "Count to twenty." He commands, picking up the paddle and giving me one hard smack. "One!" I squeak, quivering with need. "Two! Three! Four!" Kaito smirks at my pleasurable pain, hitting harder as we go. "...Nineteen! Twenty!" We finally finish, my ass a bright, painful red.

He lubes his length up and slides inside me, making me moan like a girl. He thrusts hard without mercy, hitting my prostate perfectly every time. I strangle out loud cries of pleasure as he grabs my leg on puts it up on his shoulder, going inside at an even better angle. Already being prepared before, it doesn't take long for me to get close to orgasming.

Thankfully, Kaito removes the cock ring and lets me cum. He then pushes me to my knees, letting me stare at his length. Getting the message, I quickly start to deep throat him, humming to add more satisfaction to it. He puts his hands on my head and starts to fuck my mouth, getting closer.

I sit and let him use me, and swallow all the cum that erupts from him. He pants and pulls back. "Good boy."


	12. Xavier x Milo

I shyly peek out from behind the door. “Kitten.” Xavier scolds, holding his bitten hand. “Don’t make me come over there. You’re getting spanked either way.” I quickly close the door and dart under the bed. He storms in and looks under the bed. “You remember your safe word?” “Red.” I nod reassuringly. He grabs my legs and pulls me out from under the bed, quickly bending me over his knee.

He lays a hard slap on my ass. “Daddy!” I squeal, shivering with pleasure. “You were just begging for a punishment, biting Daddy like that.” He growls. “Yes Daddy.” I whine, pushing my ass up. 

He picks me up and pins me down on the bed, handcuffing me to the headboard. He slips a cock ring onto me and lubes himself up, getting ready to fuck my brains out. My hole twitches with anticipation.

Daddy swiftly pushes inside of me, filling me to the brim and making me cry out with pleasure. It would normally hurt, but I had stretched myself out that morning. “Daddy... so big...” I whine, arching my back. 

Daddy starts thrusting right into my prostate, euphoria shooting through my body. “Oh my god!” I scream, tugging on the handcuffs. I can feel him spreading apart my insides.

My dick strains against the cock ring, wanting to cum. “Please, Daddy. Please take the ring off.” I whine pitifully. “Only if you say you're very sorry and you won't be a bad boy again.” “I'm very sorry and I won't be a bad boy again!” 

“Now say pretty please with a cherry on top.” Daddy teases. “Pretty please with a cherry on top!” He thrusts roughly into me a few more times, than pulls the ring off right as his hot cum pours into me. I cum onto our chests, my face flushed and my body trembling. 

“Good boy.” Daddy purrs and gives me a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who wants it, requests for chapters are open. I'll write pretty much anything as long as it doesn't include vore or scat.  
> I'm hosting a Discord specifically for roleplaying gay stuff like this. If you're interested, we'd love to have you!  
> Join at https://discord.gg/zR6GEQQ


End file.
